Finding Butters
Butters is a little friend who wanted to see a boat. But, Squidward thinks that Butters is gonna get stuck out there. Butters was kidnapped by The Medic. Squidward met a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose. Bowser shows up to bring both Squidward and Amy Rose to a meeting where Hades and Jafar lived. The meeting starts a Bowser introduces himself. Then, Amy comes up next. And finally, Squidward tells a joke to them. But then, he saw the mask. Bowser started to cry that he never knew his father. Amy Rose's nose bleeds as Bowser sniffs up the blood, and then goes crazy with dental problems. Bowser chases after Squidward and Amy Rose. They both escaped the submarine as they hide inside the hole. Bowser tries to eat them alive. Amy pushes the button and the missile went into Bowser's mouth. Both Squidward and Amy Rose grabbed the mask and escaped. Bowser throws the missile at the bomb, the villains ran away, and the bomb explodes along with the other bombs.''' '''Meanwhile, Butters is placed in an aquarium in a dentist's office in Sydney, Australia, where he meets the Tank Gang, including Tinky Winky, Grover, Meg, King Julian, Luigi, and Minerva, led by SpongeBob. That night, Butters learns he is to be given to the dentist's young niece, Harley, whose rough treatment has killed most of her previous fish. SpongeBob devises a risky escape plan: Butters, who can fit inside the aquarium's filter tube, will jam the filter with a pebble, forcing the dentist to put the fish into plastic bags while the tank is cleaned, giving them the opportunity to roll out the window and into the harbour. Nemo attempts the maneuver, but fails and is almost killed, leaving SpongeBob guilt-ridden. Squidward and Amy Rose wake up unharmed, but the mask falls into a deep sea trench. Swimming after it, Squidward is chased by a Cyber-Demon, while Amy Rose reads the address and recites it repeatedly to commit it to memory. Amy Rose and Squidward receive directions from a pride of tigers, but Squidward disregards their instructions to take what he believes is a safer route, leading them into a forest of elementals that nearly stings them to death. Squidward and Amy Rose wake up to find themselves on the East Australian Current with a group of friendly bears including Fozzie Bear and his son Walter. Squidward tells them about his quest, impressing them, and news spreads across the ocean, all the way to the dentist's office, where a penguin named Skipper tells the Tank Gang. Inspired by his father's bravery, Butters makes another attempt to jam the filter, and succeeds, and soon the aquarium's contents are covered in green algae. Squidward and Amy exit the East Australian Current and are engulfed by a blue whale. Amy communicates with the whale, who carries them to Sydney Harbour and expels them through his blowhole. There, they meet Skipper, who help the pair escape from a group of seagulls and takes them to the dentist's office. Meanwhile, the dentist has installed a new high-tech filter, the AquaScum 2003, foiling the Tank Gang's escape. Harley arrives, and the dentist prepares to give Butters to her. Butters plays dead to save himself as Skipper causes a disturbance, terrifying Harley and throwing the office into chaos. After the dentist throws Skipper out, SpongeBob helps Butters escape through a drain that leads to the ocean. Thinking that Butters is dead, Squidward abandons Amy Rose and begins his journey home. Squidward's departure causes Amy to lose her memory. She meets Butters as he reaches the ocean, but does not remember him. However, Amy's memory returns when she reads the word "Sydney" on a drainpipe. She reunites Butters with Squidward, but is caught in a net with a school of grouper. Butters enters the net and orders the fish to swim down in order to break the net so they can escape. After returning home to the reef, Squidward and Amy Rose watch Mr. Maverick take Butters and his friends on a field trip. Voice Cast *Matt Stone - Butters Stotch *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Lisa Ortiz - Amy Rose *Kenny James - Bowser *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *James Woods - Hades *Eric Jacobson - Fozzie Bear and Grover *Peter Linz - Walter *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Noel MacNeal - Kako *Seth MacFarlane - Stewie Griffin *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jeremiah Krage - Tinky Winky *Charles Martinet - Luigi *Mila Kunis - Meg Griffin *Julie Brown - Minerva Mink Section heading Characters Butters Stotch Stares At You.png|Butters Stotch as Nemo Squidward Grumpy.png|Squidward Tentacles as Marlin Sandy running oil-painted stock art.png|Sandy Cheeks as Coral Amy Rose Sonic.png|Amy Rose as Dory Fozzie-bear.jpg|Fozzie Bear as Crush Cute Walter.png|Walter as Squirt Bowser Koopa.png|Bowser as Bruce Jafar (Aladdin).jpg|Jafar as Anchor Hades.jpg|Hades as Chum Larry the Floor Manager 049.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Gill Tinky winky.gif|Tinky Winky as Bloat Grover in Follow That Bird.jpg|Grover as Bubbles Luigi Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Luigi as Gurgle Minerva mink by zootopiafan1-dbcwoy8.png|Minerva Mink as Deb/Flo Meg Griffin.png|Meg Griffin as Peach King Julian.png|King Julian as Jacques Cody-maverick-surfs-up-2-wavemania-65.3.jpg|Cody Maverick as Mr. Ray Skipper in Penguins Of Madagascar.jpg|Skipper as Nigel Medic.jpg|Medic as Phillip Sherman Harley Quinn (New).png|Harley Quinn as Darla Sherman Cyberdemon.PNG|Cyber-Demon as The Angler Fish Stewie Griffin As Jack Crow.png|Stewie Griffin as Sheldon Kal-El DCAU 002.jpg|Superman as Bob Oobi Kako Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Series Hand Puppet Nickelodeon Main 2.png|Kako as Tad Barnyard-otis.png|Otis as Bill Minnie Mouse (Classic).jpg|Minnie Mouse as Pearl Homer-simpson-the-simpsons-movie-2.36.jpg|Homer Simpson as Ted Oscar the Grouch in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg|Oscar The Grouch as Mr. Johanson Rico in Penguins Of Madagascar.jpg|Rico as Gerald Boohbahs.png|The Boohbahs as The Seagulls 7-Elementals.jpg|The Elementals as Jellyfish Fantasmic 3.0 Villain|Hell Chaos as The Barracuda Tony the Tiger.jpg|Tony the Tiger as The Leader of The Group of Moonfish Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs